Bond
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Stevie Rae and Rephaim have a heart-to-heart conversation on a moonlit night. Feelings show and a stronger bond will be formed. Rated because of book series. Song oneshot. Please review.


I decided to write another Rephaim story but this time it's more Rephaim/Stevie Rae. I'm using the theme song for the series. The story is set on Rephaim's pov.

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night or the song.

Song: The World Awaits by Corey Crowder

* * *

The crescent moon softly glowed in the dark sky. It reminds me of the Red One's markings, beautiful. I leaned against the porch of the house I am hiding in. I hear the door open and I turn my head to see the Red One, my Stevie Rae, though I will never tell her how I really feel.

"Rephaim, can I talk to you?" She asks me quietly. I looked down at her hands and saw a green candle that was lit. I look back up at her. She stands there quietly, waiting for my answer. I know she can see me so I nod. I hear her breath heavily. I was about to ask if she was alright but she spoke once more. "Rephaim, it doesn't matter where you came from or what you did. I understand that's it's hard for you to be here and not with Kalona but please… Don't think about going to him."

_It doesn't matter where you're coming from_

_I am yours_

_She said on a candle lit front porch_

_And we were asking ourselves those things_

_That you ask yourself_

_When you're standing on a road that's bound to fork._

I blink several times. I do not say anything; I do not know what to say. I carefully lean away from the railing and look straight at her. I started pondering about what I would be able to say. I feel as if she is waiting for me to say something but I just cannot. She speaks again. "Rephaim," she took a few steps towards me, "I'm thinking about telling Zoey and the others about you. I don't want to keep hiding you or making you run all over the place."

_And who we are_

_Has brought us here_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_And where we are standing _

_Is the beginning_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_I'm not running from tonight_

"Red One," I finally speak, "I do not mind hiding or running." That was the truth. I really did not mind. Whatever she wanted me to do I did it. It is to help pay my debt that I feel I owe her and our Imprint.

"No Rephaim. No, I won't allow it." She closed the space between up. She placed one hand on my arm. "I won't allow it." She repeated. I started to feel her earthly powers surround me.

_I could feel the earth begin to shake_

_As I woke up_

_As if it were the first time I had felt your touch_

_And we've been running from ourselves so long_

_That we couldn't find our way_

_Now the winds have shifted us to where we hope to stay._

I swallowed softly. I did not want to fall into her earthly embrace. I did not mind it but it was just the fact that I want to have some intelligence while we have this conversation. I did not want to just say yes to anything she says because of my weak will. "Stevie Rae," I call her by her name, "I do not see any point in the conversation." That was a half-lie. I saw only glimmers of this conversation but not all of it. It is like a puzzle and the some pieces were missing. I didn't grasp the whole point. I heard her take her breath in. I was sure I hurt her because my heart started to ache and our Imprint allows us to feel each other's pain.

_And who we are_

_Has brought us here_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_And where we are standing _

_Is the beginning_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_I'm not running from tonight_

"Rephaim…" she says my name again. She says nothing for a while. Her hand on my arm slowly slips downward. My heart starts beating quickly as her touch causes me to shiver. "I… I just don't…" I notice that she does not know what to say, she is loss for words and I do not know why. She sighs softly and looks straight into my eyes. "I care for you Rephaim. I don't want you to get hurt and I feel that staying here you will."

_Wake me up_

_If I'm dreaming_

_The world awaits the dawning of a new day._

_(x3) _

_(Took the time to walk away_

_Can't believe we've come so far_

_It's always the wrong way.)_

_(x2)_

I lost myself then. I took the candle out of her hand and scuffed the light out with my hand. It burned slightly but I did not care. I placed the candle aside and pulled her into my embrace. "Stevie Rae," I saw with such softness that I thought she may not hear me, "I care for you as well and I do not want to get you hurt as well." I remember the day she almost died, the day our Imprint came to be. I held her tighter and I started to feel her arms slowly wrap around me carefully so not to hurt my wing. "So that is why, my Red One, I will not go back to my father. He will kill you, I know he will and I will not let that happen." I silently say to myself that he would have to kill me first. Her arms tighten and her body ripples with sobs. "I will also be with you when you tell your friends of me if that is what you decide. Once again, I do not mind."

"Thank you Rephaim."

"You are welcome."

_And who we are_

_Has brought us here_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_And where we are standing _

_Is the beginning_

_And I'm not running from tonight_

_I'm not running from tonight_

_No…

* * *

_

What do you think? Was Stevie Rae too OOC? I feel as if she was. Please review.


End file.
